


When the Fantasy Fades

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to know when you’re always put second. Harder still to give up trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Fantasy Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leigh_adams during the HP Humpdrabbles Wishlist fest. (LiveJournal)
> 
> This was my first time writting these characters and to make matters worse I remembered half way through writing it that Percy didn’t marry Penelope. But then it turned out to work well.

She rested against the door frame, watching him at his desk. He’d been perfectly fine at the wedding, which was saying something as he was, at times, still uncomfortably awkward around his family. The Weasleys were a close-knit group, everyone knew that, and it would be some time before her fiancé felt truly at home again with them. Just when they thought he was on the right track, one of the boys would make a joke that Percy would take the wrong way and the whole thing would deteriorate fast.

It was a slow process.

“Percy?” she called his name softly, testing how focused he was on his work. The mumbled sound of acknowledgement suggested fairly focused but easily distracted. “We said no work this weekend. Aren’t you coming to bed?”

“It’s just some quick notes, Pen,” he muttered, not looking up. The quicker he got it finished the quicker he’d be able to relax and not worry about Monday.

She bit her lip, feeling somewhat neglected. “Could you at least help me with my dress?” she asked, stepping into the small study. Her hands crossed over her stomach as she tried to fight off her own uncomfortable feelings. She’d bought a new dress just to attend his Father’s birthday party with him, she’d thought perhaps the cut of it might grab his attention but all she got for her effort was a compliment before they left. And even that had been said as an afterthought.

He stood from his desk, still looking at his parchment until he turned completely and motioned for her to spin around.

As she turned for him and drew her hair forward over her shoulder, she felt a thrill run through her. Maybe, just maybe, he would feel it too. Maybe he’d stop thinking about work for one minute and pay as much attention to her as he did to his files. She could feel one hand on her hip as he raised the other, drawing the zipper gently down her spine. Perhaps he’d kiss her neck, slide his arm around her waist, or even...

He took a step back, his task completed.

She licked her lips, her heart sinking hard and fast. “Thank you,” her hands safely held the front of the gown against her breasts as she turned to look at him. He was already moving back to his desk, intent on completing whatever work he’d remembered at the party. Curse the Minister for being invited to the damn thing. ‘And curse Percy Weasley’, she thought.

Leaving him in the study she headed to their room, letting the dress fall to the floor and leaving it there. She didn’t want it anymore. She had thought the colour and the design might get his attention. Without actually being a school uniform it had reminded her of her days as a Ravenclaw, and she had hoped it might remind him too. Then she’d get her Percy back, if only for a night. The boy who would sneak off to empty classrooms with her to snog until their lips hurt. She wanted him back. The awkward, yet attentive, boy she had shared her first time with, their hands fumbling with clothing as they tried to stay quiet in her dorm room. Thankfully the silencing charm had been strong and held up throughout the night. Between the yelp from her as he grasped her breast a little too tight and the cry from him when she accidentally pushed a knee up against his hardening cock, there was no telling what her dormmates would have thought had they heard.

But they weren’t children anymore and he had more important things to do. She threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt as she levitated her suitcase to the bed. She’d put up with him pushing her away through the war, just as he had with everyone else, but she couldn’t handle it any longer. She thought when the war ended it would be different. When he lost his brother he would reassess the things he valued in life. The problem was, if he had, she obviously hadn’t been involved.

With her things packed and her bag shrunk to fit in her pocket, she pulled her engagement ring from her finger and dropped it on the bed.

Perhaps they both needed a fresh start.


End file.
